


The Great Returning

by IncognitoDragonfruit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Future, Inspired by 365 Fresh (Music Video), Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Multi, Murder, Poisoning, Polyamory, Road Trips, Threesome - F/M/M, Yeah.. this had a lot of inspiration, Year: 2072, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit
Summary: In the year 2072, a man by the name of Cleo Clemens found a way to create androids. Robots that are so close to human that they even kill people. Like what happened in 2067, when an android planted bombs in a school and killed 900+ kids...So what happens when he is murdered?Keeva Parsons is his murderess, and with the help of Clemen's bodyguard, Amil Tarney, and a bitter android, Frith, she must cover up her tracks.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Great Returning

I can’t really remember the time when the androids were created. When I was, what, 2? There was an outrage in the media. Everyone was skeptical of the most famous man in the world, a man from the same city as me, Cleo Clemens.

The humans had always been super cautious about the androids, but everyone absolutely hated and feared them after the Event of 2067 happened five years ago. It was dubbed “The Fall of 2067” by the press. 

I remember being 17, and watching a school not too far from Clemens Corporation, blow up. Apparently, an android had turned into what we today call “rebel androids” and planted bombs in the school.

Over 900 kids died that day. 

It was one -  _ one android _ . Yet, the humans believe they’re the lowliest scum ever, even when they have done much, much worse. They started 2, almost 3 world wars (the earth is on the verge of war because of that stupid man,) and have killed many more people than that one android. 

“Keeva,” I hear. I raise my head and turn my head a bit. It’s my mother; another one of those trashbags. “Yes, mother?” I answer. She will have my father take away all of my things and leave me in the middle of an almost-warzone if I disrespect anything she says. “Remember, tomorrow we’re going to attend the release event for the newest model of androids,” she says. Our family is very wealthy, and my father works for Clemens Corporation, so we regularly attend events like this. I’ve seen what Clemens does behind closed doors.

I’ve even spoken to that man a few times. 

Apparently, he’s releasing the newest model. If you want a male-female transgender android, you can get one now. Only a few people buy androids for things like work and housework because they’re so expensive. The cheapest is, what, $ 120,000? 

I snap out of my daze and nod, shifting my attention back to the TV show I was watching. I decided to watch an old show out of pure boredom,  _ Survivor.  _ The most recent season aired in 2028. There have been 50 seasons, two airing each year since 2000. But, the 41st season got delayed 2 years because of the disease that broke out in 2020. 

I’ve decided to watch season 40, which most people dub as “the best season” because it’s all winners, but so far it’s quite disappointing. I’m not really paying attention anyway, I can’t take my mind off of Clemens for some reason. I’ve been to his events many times before, but now I’m distracted about it. 

Clemens has got to be my least favorite person. Ever. Even worse than those racist trashbags. A manipulator who does what he does for fame and cash. He manipulates his creations into doing horrible things so the press will gain hatred for them. He does this just because he wants people to look up to him as a hero who saves them from his HORRIBLE creations. 

I’ve never told anyone about this, but Clemens was the one who set up the attack on that school. I went to my father’s work with him one day to study androids for a school project, and I caught a glimpse of his office. When I listened in, he was discussing with another man about his plans. Clemens is a short and slim person, a contrast to his companion. He was tall and muscular. Overall, he was quite intimidating. 

“I’ll have either Model 37484 plant the bombs, or even 4482,” he explained.

I’m sure the attack in question was the incident of 2067. That is why I’m the only person I know who hates Clemens, not his creations. And the worst part is, I can tell absolutely no one or I’ll be ridiculed and sent off to fight in the nuclear war. I know our world is closer to ending than scientists predicted. 

What will be the worst war ever recorded in history is about to happen. The first two world wars can’t even compare to what is about to happen. We’re talking nuclear bombs, bombs that can set entire countries on fire, and bombs that can kill entire countries with poison gas. 

I’m not afraid of death. I’m practically dead living on this earth right now. 

“Off.” I say, standing up from my seat on our fancy sofa. The TV turns off to my voice command. I swallow hard and start walking off to my room. For some reason, I’m suddenly feeling sick. Sick to my stomach, and it’s all because of him. 

-

I look at myself in the mirror. I can barely recognize myself under the countless layers of fancy makeup and accessories. But there I am, with my short ginger hair and freckled face. I’m wearing a knee-length red dress, one that my mother picked out for me. I hate the color red.

I look away from my reflection, exiting the washroom and going into the family room, where my parents are waiting for me. I’m 22 and still live with them. I finished college just this year, and when the next school year starts up I’m going to be forced to get a job and move out. “Ready to leave?” My mother asks, and I just nod as always. 

“Get up, dear, we’re leaving.” She says to my father, who is still on the sofa watching some kind of news story. I notice it’s about a murder before he says “off”, and I think nothing about it. 

Until I do. 

It’s a wonderful idea. I’m going to die young anyway, so, why don’t I just,

murder Cleo Clemens?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really plan on finishing this. I have other, more important projects to work on, such as A Diary of Classified Information. This is merely a project I will work on in my free time. In the dream that I had (that kind of inspired this), I was Keeva. I murdered who would be Clemens with dish soap, as poisoning. I realized that would never work in real life, so uh, yeah. 
> 
> Might finish this. Might not. Whatever..


End file.
